l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Masters of War
Masters of War is the fifth source book for Third Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings role playing game. The book explores the three Great Clans of Rokugan which have always embraced the art of war, reviewing their contributions to Rokugani military practice and history. Table of Contents Introduction (Page 4) * Fiction with Daidoji Masuhiro * Timeline: Wars in Rokugani History ** The First Yasuki War ** The Clan War ** The War Against Darkness ** The War of Spirits ** The Yobanjin Incursion ** The War of the Rich Frog ** The War of Fire and Thunder ** The War of Silk and Steel Chapter One: The Crab (Page 12) * Fiction with Hida Taki * The Crab Families and the Art of the War * The Armies of the Crab * Crab Strategy and Tactics * Crab Strongholds ** Face of the East Castle ** Far Runner Dojo ** Kaiu Shiro ** The Kaiu Wall ** Kyuden Hida ** Razor of the Dawn Castle ** Sharp Eye Dojo ** Shinsei's Last Hope ** Shiro Hiruma ** Shiro Kuni ** Watchtower of the East ** Watchtower of the West ** Yasuki Yashiki * Elite and Special Units ** Berserkers ** The Damned ** Falcon's Strike ** Hida Elite Guard ** Hiruma Stalkers ** Kaiu Siege Engineers ** Kuni Witch Hunters ** Tsuru's Legion ** Yasuki Family Guard ** Yasuki Quartermasters * New Mechanics ** New Equipment: Whip ** Hida Berserker School ** Kuni Witch Hunter (Bushi) ** The Damned Berserker ** Toritaka Bushi School ** Yasuki Taskmaster School ** Champion's Guard ** Dead-Eyes Berserker ** Falcon's Wings ** The Falcon's Strike ** Hida Elite Guard ** Kuni Command Staff ** Watcher of the Damned ** Yasuki House Guard ** Yasuki Quartermaster ** New Dojo: Far Runner Dojo ** New Dojo: Kaiu Engineering Academy Chapter Two: The Lion (Page 64) * Fiction with Akodo Shunori and Akodo Seiichi attacking Tsurai Mura * The Lion Families and the Art of the War * The Armies of the Lion Clan * The Imperial Legions ** The First Legion ** The Seventh Legion * Lion Strategy and Tactics * Lion Strongholds ** Bishamon Seido ** City of Honor's Sacrifice ** City of the Rich Frog ** Crossroads Castle ** The Hall of Ancestors ** Kenson Gakka ** Kyuden Ikoma ** Ninkatoshi ** Shiranai Toshi ** Shiro Akodo ** Shiro Matsu ** Shiro Sano Ken Hayai * Elite and Special Units ** Akodo Elite Guard ** Deathseekers ** Ikoma Elite Guardians ** Ikoma Wardens ** Kitsu Spirit Legion ** Lioness Legion ** Lion's Pride ** Lion Elite Spearmen ** Matsu Beastmasters ** Matsu Elite Guard * New Mechanics ** New Equipment: Magari-Yari ** Lion's Pride ** Matsu Beastmaster ** Akodo Elite Guard ** Akodo Scouts ** Fujimaro's Legion ** Ikoma Elite Guardians ** Ikoma Herald ** Kitsu Spirit Legion ** Lion Elite Spearmen ** Matsu Elite Guard ** New Dojo Chapter Three: The Unicorn (Page 122) * Fiction with Utaku Jung-jie * The Unicorn Families and the Art of the War * The Armies of the Unicorn Clan * Unicorn Strategy and Tactics * Unicorn Strongholds ** Shiro Moto ** The Dojo of the Center ** The White Guard Barracks ** Toshi no Aida ni Kawa ** Watchtower ** Duzaki Toshi ** The Dojo of the Left ** Shiro Ide ** Turo-Kojiri ** Shinomen Tower and the Walls of Iyotisha ** Hisatu-Kesu ** Shiro Iuchi ** The Dojo of the Right ** Iuchi Pass ** Iuchi Scout Dojo ** Seikitsu Pass and Great Crater ** Bikami ** Akami ** Shiro Utaku Shojo ** Battle Maiden School and Utaku Testing Grounds ** Utaku Infantry Dojo ** Far North Village (Kibukito) ** Yashigi ** Dark Edge Village (Kurayami-ha Mura) ** Shiro Shinjo ** The Shinjo Bushi Dojo ** Shinjo Elite Guard Dojo and Barracks ** Egami Mura ** The Shinjo Horsebowmen Dojo ** Exile's Road and Exile's Watchtower ** Shinden Horiuchi ** War Dog Master Dojo * Elite and Special Units ** Moto White Guard ** Utaku Battle Maidens ** Utaku Infantry ** Shinjo Elite Guard ** Shinjo Horsebowmen ** Iuchi Scouts ** War Dog Masters * New Mechanics ** Utaku Infantry School ** War Dog Masters ** Baraunghar Warrior ** Baraunghar Shugenja ** Junghar Defender ** Khol Raider ** Shinjo Elite Guard ** Shinjo Horsebowmanm ** New Dojo * The Battle of the Cresting Wave * The Battle of the Firefly River Appendix: Dueling: Optional Rules (Page 173) * Optional Rules: Ancestors Category:RPG Books